Season 2
Season 2 of Orphan Black premiered on April 19, 2014 with 10 episodes on BBC America. The show's renewal was officially announced on May 2, 2013, halfway through the successful run of its first season. Plot Orphan Black, hits the ground running with Sarah in a desperate race to find her missing daughter Kira—a wild pursuit that brings her head-to-head with ruthless pro-clone, Rachel, Sarah's scorched earth tactics sparking a war, dividing and imperiling all the clones. This season also rejoins Sarah's clone sisters Alison and Cosima as they struggle to keep their clone world a secret and pick up the pieces of their broken lives - all while dealing with the harsh reality that no one around them can be trusted. As Sarah discovers more about her past, mysterious newcomers appear, but can they be trusted? As the mysterious world of Orphan Black widens, new layers of the conspiracy are peeled back. Season one introduced Sarah, whose life changed dramatically after witnessing the suicide of a woman who looked just like her. Sarah learned that, not only were she and the woman clones, but there were others just like them, and dangerous factions at work set on capturing them all. She forged an alliance with fellow clones Alison Hendrix and Cosima Niehaus - and together they've been fighting for their freedom and the safety of their loved ones. This season the trio's bond remains strong but they've all made choices that have dire consequences, leaving Sarah to navigate a dangerous world of new enemies and shifting allegiances. She immediately sets off fighting for survival and willing to risk everything to find her missing daughter Kira and foster mother, Mrs. S. Unsure who to trust, Sarah starts an all out war against immense forces. A powerful member of the Dyad group of companies, clone Rachel Duncan, has been tasked with negotiating the allegiance of Sarah and the other clones. She'll stop at nothing to complete her mission, using those who love Sarah as leverage, including confidant Paul Dierden. But Sarah is willing to risk everything and employs scorched earth tactics that inevitably imperil the clones. Alison, in a fit of desperation to preserve her perfect suburban world, signed a deal with the Dyad Institute to maintain the life of a Stepford wife with husband Donnie and her children - but at what cost? The death of her friend Aynsley and the constant suspicion she's being watched are taking a toll on her sanity. Paralyzed by paranoia, she finds a shoulder to lean on in Sarah's feisty foster brother Felix, who after getting lost in the shuffle of Sarah's life, is happy to finally be needed. Cosima isn't faring any better. Sick with a mysterious illness and facing her mortality, the consequences are severe. Unfortunately, their enemies might be her only hope, and Cosima must work with Dyad Institute scientist and lover, Delphine, to find a cure before it's too late. Cast/Characters Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning (10/10) / Cosima Niehaus (10/10) / Alison Hendrix (9/10) / Helena (8/10) / Jennifer Fitzsimmons (2/10) / Tony Sawicki (1/10) * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins (10/10) * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier (9/10) * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell (8/10) * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler (7/10) * Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden (5/10) Supporting Cast * Skyler Wexler as Kira Manning (9/10) * Matt Frewer as Dr. Aldous Leekie (4/10) * Michiel Huisman as Cal Morrison (5/10) * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix (9/10) * Peter Outerbridge as Henrik Johanssen (5/10) * Ari Millen as Mark Rollins (8/10) * Michael Mando as Vic Schmidt (3/10) * Inga Cadranel as Angela Deangelis (6/10) * Michelle Forbes as Marion Bowles (3/10) * Patrick J. Adams as Jesse (1/10) Episodes Media: The Cloneversation Orphan Black Season 2 Orphan Black Interview Tatiana Maslany, Jordan Gavaris and Dylan Bruce - Comic-Con 2013 Orphan Black Season 2 Teaser APRIL 19, 2014 on BBC AMERICA|Teaser #1 Orphan Black Season 2|Teaser #2 NEW Orphan Black Season 2 Teaser|Teaser #3 Tatiana Maslany & "Orphan Black" Cast on Emmys, Season 2, Felix Clones - Comic-Con 2013 - TVLine Behind-The-Scenes Of Orphan Black Season 2 With Evelyne Brochu Delphine on Wine, Puppies, and Accents - ORPHAN BLACK Ask OB "Orphan Black" Conversation w Cast & Creators - Nerd HQ (2013) HD - Tatiana Maslany Orphan Black Season 2 Episode 1 - Top 5 WTF Moments Orphan Black Season 2 Episode 2 Review - Sound Reason and True Religion Orphan Black Season 2 Episode 3 - Top 5 WTF Moments Orphan Black Season 2 Episode 5 Review - Helena VS Rachel EVELYNE BROCHU Wants Cosima as a Cellmate ORPHAN BLACK A Spot of Tea with DELPHINE Tatiana Maslany 3 Questions, 2 Biscuits 1 Cup of Tea, Part 2 - ORPHAN BLACK BBC America Episode Posters 2x01-Poster.jpg|Nature Under Constraint and Vexed 2x02-Poster.jpg|Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion 2x03-Poster.jpg|Mingling Its Own Nature With It 2x04-Poster.jpg|Governed As It Were By Chance 2x05-Poster.jpg|Governed As It Were By Chance 2x06-Poster.jpg|To Hound Nature in Her Wanderings 2x07-Poster.jpg|Knowledge of Causes, and Secret Motion of Things 2x08-Poster.jpg|Variable and Full of Perturbation 2x09-Poster.jpg|Things Which Have Never Yet Been Done 2x10-Poster.jpg| By Means Which Have Never Yet Been Tried References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series